


rough or not

by charmolypi



Series: mavinweek [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, not violent though, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmolypi/pseuds/charmolypi
Summary: No one knows how the Fake AH Crew treats each other. How sweet they are under their rough exterior.Gavin and Michael are no exception to this.(written for mavinweek)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feb 19th - Domestic / soft

### (i love you sweetly all the same)

No one probably thinks much about the Fake AH Crew, one of Los Santos’ most powerful gangs; besides the fact that they’re all crazy, insane, killers.

Well, that’s what they figure most people think about them, based on the news reports.

They don’t know the whole of it. They don’t know how the gents care for the lads like they are their children, in their own way. Geoff making sure they aren’t getting in more trouble that they can handle, Jack making sure that they have food and almost anything else they could need, and Ryan coming around to make sure they’re safe and clean them up after tough heists.

The lads are caring too, in their own, sort of round about way. Gavin’s persistent questioning when he’s really worried, Michael’s silent fury at whoever’s upset them or not so silent fury when someone’s hurt, Jeremy’s attempts to make everything better— or as good as things can be.  

The Fake AH Crew worry for each other, fret when things go awry, patch up each other both physically and emotionally and care, care very deeply for one another more than they should in their line of business.

The people don’t know that they’re a family, dammit; an odd one, but a family all the same.

Michael and Gavin aren’t any exception to this. They worry and care and _love_ each other, they **_care_** not just about themselves, but about every member of the crew.

Their crew.

But some days, they need a break from the crew. They need things to be just the two of them, like the old days, to relax and unwind from all the stress.

Today’s one of those days, spent just the two of them, alone. It’s not always quiet (in comparison to being with the crew, anyways), but it’s what they need.

Sometimes love means doing something stupid and risky together that’ll have Jack scolding them for hours afterwards; other times love just means small talk, sitting in near silence, taking in the opportunity to spend time together.

Small gestures and legs touching as they relax over drinks, or games, or whatever show they happened to pick for the night. It doesn’t really matter, because it all ends up being in the background, much more content to share kisses and murmur softly between themselves.

* * *

“ _Gavin!_ ”

The loud, frustrated shout of his name wakes Gavin up and he scrambles out of bed and quickly makes his way out to the kitchen to see what Michael’s yelling about.

When he reaches the kitchen, he almost bursts out laughing at the sight he’s greeted with— if it wasn’t for the fact that Michael looks like he might try to kill him, he probably would have laughed. Instead, Gavin lets out a nervous chuckle when there’s an accusatory finger in his direction.

“Asshole, I thought I told you to sort the tupperware, not shove it back in so that _this_ ,” The other waves his hands around to gesture to the plastic containers, now on the counter and floor around him, “would happen again.”

“I did!” Gavin whines and pouts, because he did recall sorting out the tupperware.

...He also might remember being slightly drunk while doing so. There’s an exasperated sigh, and Michael shakes his head at him with a fond smile.

“I’ll take care of it, go and shower dickhead.” He lets out a soft hum, still half asleep as he leans in to peck his cheek, then heads off to take his morning.

By the time he’s done and returned to the kitchen, most of the tupperware has been cleaned up and breakfast has been made. It’s quiet for the most part as they eat, quietly discussing what plans they have for the day, and what they want to do during their free time.

“It’s your turn to pick up groceries, so make sure to pick them up on your way head back home, okay?” Michael’s voice is stern as he reminds Gavin, though he knows he’ll text him a reminder because he’s forgetful like that. Gavin nods to acknowledge him, slinging his bag around his shoulder— Michael doesn’t have any jobs today, but Gavin has to meet up with Geoff, so it’s not really that it’s his turn to pick p groceries, it’s more so that it’s just more convenient if Gavin gets groceries while he’s already out.

“Got it, Michael! I’ll see you when I get back.” He grins, heading for the door.

“Have fun at work, dear.” Gavin snickers at the sarcastic response that he barely hears as he heads out the door.

Yeah, no one really knew how soft the members of the Fake AH Crew could really be, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
